When Dreams Become Reality
by msleamichele-agron
Summary: After a long hard day, Rachel Berry turns to her very favorite book series, Harry Potter, for some comfort and finds herself in the world she always longed to be a part of.
1. Dreams

_**A/N: I know that it isn't all that smart of me to be starting a new fanfiction right when school starts and the fact that I have all honors classes so I have a lot of work, but this idea simply wouldn't leave me alone.**_

_**Summary: (This takes place during Glee Season 1 and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) After a long hard day at school and a particularly nasty Glee rehearsal, Rachel Berry turns to her very favorite book series, Harry Potter, for some comfort. She falls asleep reading OotP and thinking about how amazing it would be to be a part of that world and literally finds herself in an alternate universe.**_

**Disclaimer: I am not fortunate enough to claim the ownership of either Glee or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Dad, Daddy, I'm home!" Rachel Berry called as she slammed her front door shut. She was greeted with the usual silence. "Of course. No one's home. Again." She set down her school bag at the front of the door and walked towards the kitchen to find a note from one of her fathers.<p>

_Rachel, Sweetie,_

_Your father and I are unable to join you for dinner. We're sorry honey, I know we promised_

_to be there tonight but, I'm stuck at the office late and the hospital stuck your Daddy with the night shift._

_I promise we'll make it up to you sweetheart._

_Much love,_

_Your Dad and Daddy._

It wasn't as if Rachel didn't expect something to go wrong. She hadn't started the day off right. She was completely behind schedule this morning, waking up late and unable to do her early morning routine. On top of that, she got slushied first thing this morning and she had forgotten to bring a second outfit. Finn was being a complete prat to her today, and Mr. Schuester had refused to listen to her brilliant ideas this afternoon at Glee rehearsal.

Of course it would seem that the day would end with this. Rachel grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and headed up the stairs to her bedroom, the only place where she found true solace.

She changed out of her ruined, sticky outfit, and sat down on her bed. She immediately reached out towards her night table and grabbed her tattered copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

Many people assumed that Rachel was only all about her music and that nothing else mattered, but another thing that Rachel was absolutely passionate about was reading. She loved that almost as much as she loved performing. She particularly enjoyed reading the Harry Potter series.

When she was younger, at about the tender age of five, she had her Daddy Hiram read _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _to her every night before bed. As she got older, she read the books on her own and was completely enthralled with the world of Harry Potter.

To say she was a complete PotterHead was an understandment. As she lost herself once more in the book, her eyelids became heavy.

"_To be a part of this world would be amazing. Just.. to leave this world behind and be a part of something so magical." _ Thought Rachel, as the words on the page became disoriented, her vision turning black, and she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I think this was pretty fantastic for a first go. I think. Leave reviews and let me know what you think. Should I continue it?<strong>_

_**And I'm still not sure who to pair Rachel with. Harry? Draco? No one? What house should I sort her in? Let me know what you think.**_


	2. The Biggest Shock

_**I would sincerely like to thank x-Alice Queen of Hearts-x, NaturalSlytherin, Manystorylover98, and ntcfm, for reviewing and helping me with ideas. I hope you all enjoy this story. I'm really trying to make this as awesome as possible. I'm kinda goin' out on a limb here and going with the flow. I don't even have a storyline planned out in detail, haha. Oh and I find it an important that I add that Rachel has already met Shelby Corcoran and knows she is her birth mother.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Glee and Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel, sweetie it's time to wake up." Rachel stirred as she slowly became conscious. She opened her brown eyes and they landed upon Shelby Corcoran, her birth mother and the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She immediately sat up and was more alert. She looked around and saw she was still in her room at home. She was relieved until she saw that her Broadway posters were all moving.<p>

Her eyes widened. Just like in Harry Potter.

_What the hell? _Rachel's breathing got quicker and she turned to look at her mother. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? Today's the day sweetie." Shelby exclaimed brightly. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her.

"What in the world are you talking about? Where are my dads?" Shelby frowned, concern marring her beautiful features.

"Rachel, don't you remember? Since you were eleven your fathers decided that sending you to a magical school was not an option as it is too far away. I've been home schooling you for the past few years but your fathers decided you are now old enough to make a decision. You had said you wanted to go to my alma mater, Hogwarts. Don't you remember? We're flooing to my mother's old house just outside of London."

"Okay, is this some sort of elaborate prank that you and my fathers instilled on me? Because- I can very much assure you that I am not amused." Rachel exclaimed, appalled.

Shelby this time looked like a mother about to scold her child. "Okay, this isn't funny Rachel. Now get up and get dressed, hon. I've already got your trunk packed. We'll be waiting for you downstairs." Shelby made her way out of Rachel's room.

_Okay, don't panic, don't panic. _"Oh, God. What the hell is going on?" Rachel asked herself. She jumped out of bed and made her way to her closet, deciding on jeans and a sweater, which was very unlike herself.

_Funny, Funny. _

_The guy said, honey. You're a funny girl._

Rachel jumped and turned to see that Barbra Streisand, within her _Funny Girl_ poster, was singing. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. It sure was going to take some getting used to though.

* * *

><p>After Rachel was all washed and ready, she cautiously made her way down the stairs where her mother and her two fathers were having breakfast in the kitchen. Everything seemed normal, not a thing out place. Well, except the fact that she woke up to have her mother – who mind you, told Rachel that it was too late to have a proper relationship with her, in her face claiming that Rachel had to get up as they were <em>flooing <em>somewhere in England. Not only that but she told Rachel that she would be attending _Hogwarts_.

Last time Rachel checked both Hogwarts and 'flooing' only existed in the Harry Potter universe. To make things worse she had ran into her room after her shower and looked for her Harry Potter books which seemed to have disappeared from her bookshelf.

"You're finally, ready. Here's your wand, honey. I grabbed it off your nightstand incase you'd forget it in your rush." Shelby handed Rachel a beautiful wand that seemed to be about 12 inches, made of elm, and had a beautiful intricate pattern carved around it.

Rachel was amazed and took it from her mother's hands delicately. "Mom? Do you happen to know... It's core?"

Shelby looked at Rachel confused. How could Rachel not remember her wand's core? She had been acting strange all morning and she didn't know whether to be worried or not.

"It's unicorn hair. Sweetie, are sure you're okay?" she asked concerned. Rachel nodded at her mother quickly. She turned towards her fathers and smiled at them.

"I guess this is bye, for now daddies." Rachel skipped towards them, hugging first Hiram and then her taller father, Leroy.

"We'll miss you sweetie." Hiram stammered, his eyes watering behind his wire-rimmed glasses. "Please, take care and owl us often."

Something that also only existed in the Harry Potter universe was mentioned once more. Rachel swallowed a nervous lump in her throat and nodded. "I will."

"Okay, here's the powder, Rach. All you have to do is say, Corcoran Manor." And with that Rachel stuck her wand in the pocket of her jacket, dragged her trunk into the fireplace (which her and her dads never, ever used), and grabbed a handful of the powder.

She nervously bit her bottom lip and dropped the powder as her recited, " Corcoran Manor." With that her small frame was engulfed in green flames, the last thing she saw was her mother, and two fathers staring back. Before she knew it she had the view of what seemed to be hundreds of fireplaces before she arrived at her destination.

She stepped out of the fireplace of the unfamiliar home. The foyer in which she seemed to be standing was beautiful. Everything seemed to be old and antique. She could tell that the house was old.

From behind she heard her mother arrive, and heard her swishing off the soot from her clothes rather roughly.

"I haven't been here in the longest time." Shelby crooned nostalgically. Rachel turned to her mother whose eyes had glazed over.

On the walls of the foyer were portraits of what seemed to be members of the Corcoran family.

"And my daughter finally comes and visits her old mother," came from one of the twenty or so portraits. The woman in the portrait was the spitting image of Shelby. She was smiling warmly at her daughter.

"Hi, mom. I'm sorry I haven't come and visited. This is Rachel, my daughter. Rachel, this is Matilda, my mother." Shelby introduced. Rachel smiled at the portrait.

"Your daughter? You didn't happen to marry a muggle now did you?" her mother exclaimed. Shelby shook her head at her mother's portrait.

"No, mother, I haven't married. Anyway, Rachel and I will be spending the night here. We will be heading to Diagon Alley tomorrow and getting her school supplies. She's to be starting at Hogwarts on Friday."

"Really, now? Let us hope she is too be sorted into Slytherin. Live up to the family name. There has not been a Corcoran whom has not been sorted into the noble house of Slytherin." Once Matilda said that, the rest of the portraits all began to shout agreements.

Shelby rolled her eyes at her mother. "Let me go show you to your room, Rachel." Rachel was startled to say the least and felt a headache coming on. This was almost too much for the diva too process.

"So, you're a, uh, a pureblood?" Rachel asked her mother as they walked up the grand staircase. The house was so absolutely grand.

"Yes, I thought we covered this a couple of years back, honey." Shelby told her daughter as she walked up to a door and pushed it open.

Rachel's jaw dropped. It was absolutely amazing and probably twice the size of her room back in the Berry household.

"Like it?" Shelby smiled at her daughter's expression. "Like it? I love it." Rachel skipped in, dragging her trunk with her.

She let out an excited squeal and heard Shelby laugh. "Well I'm gonna go tell Blinky to have dinner set and I'll have her call you down when it's ready."

"Blinky?"

"Oh, well, you'll be meeting her later. She's our house elf." Shelby smiled at Rachel and swiftly walked out of the room, leaving Rachel to her thoughts.

Rachel plopped down on the window seat and from far away she had the view of another manor in the distance, which even from the outside looked cold and gloomy.

She turned away from the window and shook her head in amazement. She was a witch. She almost couldn't believe.

She had not had one magical lesson in her life, and her she was about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. Rachel took out her wand and examined it. She thought of a spell she read in the series and decided to go with an easy one.

She pointed it at her trunk and murmured, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." As she said the incantation, the trunk levitated and with a startled squeak she lost her concentration and the trunk dropped with a heavy thud.

Rachel had no idea what was happening or what would happen, but she knew that this was only the beginning of something amazing, something that she couldn't explain.

And she couldn't wait for the adventure to begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: And that's a wrap. What'd you guys think of this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh, and in case none of you guessed the manor that Rachel saw in the distance was Malfoy Manor. Anyways, please read and review, I'd very much love it, love it, love it.<strong>_


	3. Meeting Everyone

_**I apologize for the lack of updates. I didn't have a working computer but now I have a new one and it's amazing so I'm able to start updating again. Yay!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel Berry was bored. She had an amazing dinner with Shelby and after dinner Shelby claimed that she had some people she wanted to meet up with that she hadn't seen in ages. Now subjected to her large and grand room, she realized that she didn't have anything to do.

Now in the silence of the house, she was able to let her thoughts wander. Where was the Glee Club? Did they even _know_ her in this dimension? She felt the familiar panic start to sink into her stomach.

This, all of this, wasn't possible. At all. None of this was _real_. This had to be some type of dream.

It just had to be.

Distraught, Rachel lay on her bed and closed her eyes. Maybe tomorrow will answer her questions. At least she hopes.

* * *

><p>Shelby sat across from Molly Weasley, one of her dearest friends. They spoke in hushed tones to avoid the boisterous teenagers in the next room over from listening in.<p>

"Is she adjusting well?" Molly asked Shelby, taking a sip from her tea cup. Shelby set down her own cup and looked into the eyes of the older woman that she considered a sister.

"I'd like to think so. She's been acting a tad bit odd, though." She sighed. Molly nodded understandingly. She was the mother of seven and knew what odd moods teenagers seemed to have.

"She's left behind her whole life back in America," Shelby stated. "I mean she didn't have many friends back there, but she did have a few close ones. While attending muggle school, she joined a Glee Club which seems to mean a whole lot to her."

"Glee Club?" Molly asked confusedly. She wasn't all that good with muggle terms. Shelby laughed well naturedly. "It's a show choir. She and her team performed. Rachel's an amazing singer and dancer."

"Really? She'll have to perform for us one of these days." Molly insisted.

"Trust me when I say she'd be glad to. I was also wondering. Would you be opposed to joining us in Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Molly agreed but warned Shelby about the necessary precautions they'd have to take for Harry's safety.

**(A/N: Obviously in this dimension, Shelby knows more about Rachel than Rachel herself knows which is why Shelby knows that Rachel was in Glee Club and Rachel has no clue at all whether she's remembered by the Gleeks in this dimension.)**

* * *

><p>The sunlight streamed through her curtains brightly and roused Rachel from her deep slumber. She almost yelped at the sight of the tiny house elf that appeared at her side.<p>

"Blinky's sorry to wake miss, but missus' mother asked—" Rachel smiled warmly at the house elf. She personally always agreed with Hermione in the book. House elves should be treated kindly and not as slaves. If Hermione Granger _did_ exist in this alternate universe, Rachel would gladly become a supporting member of S.P.E.W.

"It's alright Blinky. I should be thanking you. I have a very strict schedule in the early morning that I must pertain to in order to stay in shape and maintain an organized—" At the house elf's blank look, Rachel cut herself off and told the house elf she'd be down after her vocal exercises.

"Okay miss. But Blinky was also told to tell you that missus has guests downstairs." With that the house elf disappeared with a snap of the finger.

Rachel's mind wondered freely. Who could it be downstairs? She knew her mother and she had plans to visit Diagon Alley today but she knew nothing of the guests.

As she went about getting ready and making herself presentable, she let out her usual "Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi". Just because she was no longer in the presence of the Glee Club did _not_ mean she was going to slack off on her vocal exercises.

She did the final touches to her hair, and continued to loudly sing to Celine Dion. She slipped into her robes and albeit, felt exceedingly awkward. They felt foreign to her but she supposed she did need to get used to it.

Rachel descended the staircase and into the common room of the Corcoran Manor and almost stopped frozen. In front of her was a tall boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and the lightening scar on his forehead. Beside him were two bickering people, an average heighted girl with bushy hair and a tall, gangly, red headed boy.

Oh my Streisand, if Rachel was not mistaken she was standing in the presence of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.

"Okay, enough you two, enough. You can't even go a second without bickering." Harry yelled exasperated.

"Well maybe if Ronald would act little bit more mature than how he's being at the moment—" Hermione began but was cut off as she glanced at Rachel.

"Oh, hello there. You must be Rachel." Hermione said with a friendly smile. Rachel wasn't typically a shy person, but she was meeting the _Golden Trio_ for God's sake.

"That's me. It's very nice to meet you." Rachel smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger and these two are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Ron waved half-heartedly and Harry glanced at Rachel wearily, almost as if he were expecting her to freak out over his scar.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Hermione lead Rachel to the couch and sat her down. "Was that you we heard singing upstairs? If I'm not mistaken, it was Celine Dion?" Hermione asked politely.

Rachel smiled proudly at Hermione, "Yes, as a matter of fact that was me singing! I'm an aspiring Broadway actress and one day plan to be famous." She said ambitiously.

"Really? So you want to be a part of the muggle world after Hogwarts? You have a _beautiful_ voice by the way." Rachel swelled at the compliment. Her favorite Harry Potter character just told her she had a _beautiful voice_.

Then Rachel froze and really thought about Hermione's question. In this world, could she really even make it to Broadway?

"I don't know. I would like to think that someday my name will shine brightly on marquees in front of a theater in New York. But for now, I guess, I'll be a regular, studious, hardworking student at Hogwarts." She shrugged.

Hermione looked as if she were to say something but was cut off by loud voices. "Mum, must we really?" asked a whiny voices.

"Pay attention Fred, before you drop the tray of biscuits." Molly Weasley scolded her son. George followed behind his brother carrying in a pot of tea and Shelby smiling amused at the twins with the tea cups.

Rachel smiled at the interaction as well. The Weasley twins were easily two of her favorite characters. On her left she felt Harry shift on the couch, but she avoided looking over at him. She did always harbor a crush on him. She then couldn't help but wonder where Ginny was.

The twins set down their bearings on the coffee table. They turned towards Rachel with a mischievous smile.

"If it isn't ickle Rachel."

"We've heard loads about you."

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

"We're Forge."

Rachel giggled at the rambunctious twosome and introduced herself as well. Molly Weasley smiled a maternal smile at her. "I'm Mrs. Weasley but you can call me Molly, dear." She pulled in the tiny diva for a hug and patted her cheek. The moment was interrupted by a crash in the kitchen.

"Sorry!" she heard a female voice call. Molly sighed and excused herself, not without muttering about a clumsy Tonks, of course.

The room itself became extremely loud in just two seconds but Rachel couldn't help a sense of belonging. One she never felt before. Not even with the Glee Club.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there's our third chapter. What did you all think? And a few clarifications.<strong>

**I'm going to be changing a few cannon happenings in the HP universe like for example no Umbridge. I hate that wretched woman.**

**Sirius and the rest are going to be introduced. Also some background check on Shelby:**

**Shelby is a pureblood.**

**She was sorted into Slytherin house.**

**She grew up with Snape and is like a sister to him. (Shelby's mother maintained an established friendship with Eileen Prince.)**

**Shelby never believed she was superior because she was a pureblood and she was also nicer than the typical Slytherin.**

**She was good, good, friends with Lily Potter. She, Snape, and Lily were quite close.**

**Even during the time Lily and Snape lost their friendship, Shelby maintained her close friendship with Lily.**

**Shelby was always in love with Sirius Black. (She was good friends with Remus and Peter as well.)**

**She and Sirius dated for a period of time and were engaged (But then Sirius was arrested.)**

**Shelby is Harry's Godmother.**

**Shelby is also wanted by Voldemort. She was a spy for the light side but was discovered early on. (Snape was never discovered.)**

**She was also deemed blood traitor like Sirius.**

**Shelby's parents and family did not agree on muggles and witches mating together, but they had nothing serious against muggles themselves, muggleborn wizards and witches, and did not agree with the Death Eaters.**

**Shelby's family was murdered by Voldemort during the first war.**

**Shelby had to flee to America after Sirius' arrest as she was pregnant with Rachel and wanted to keep her safe. (Yes, Sirius is Rachel's real father. Shelby gave Rachel for adoption but came to her fathers when she turned eleven and was ready to learn magic.)**

**Shelby was once upon a time good friends with Narcissa Black but after her marriage to Lucius, they lost the friendship.**

**I hope you think this is interesting and enjoy it!**


	4. Diagon Alley

_**Yes, yes. I know I've been MIA for a while but fanfiction was being lousy and not letting me log in. BUT the chapter's here. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**OH and IMPORTANT: I forgot to mention, the whole Dementors in Little Whinging thing, isn't gonna happen. Like I mentioned, a lot of the HP world is AU.**_

_****Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Faberry would be together. I don't own Harry Potter either. Unfortunately.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Rachel smiled in complete and utter amazement as she, the Golden Trio, Molly Weasley, The Weasley twins, Tonks, and her mother walked through Diagon Alley. The group had just walked out of Gringott's and Rachel was still reeling from the ride through the tunnels.

And also from the amount of galleons in the Corcoran vault. Her mother was absolutely loaded.

She was told by her mother that Tonks was accompanying them on their trip to ensure safety. Rachel felt a shiver go down her spine as she thought about Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Okay, children settle down," Molly Weasley chirped, getting the attention of the rambunctious teens, interrupting an intense argument that Ron and the twins were having over Quidditch.

"In order to get the important stuff out of the way we have decided to split up; Shelby and I will be heading down to Madam Malkin's Robes in order to get Rachel her Hogwarts uniform and Ron, a new set of robes." Molly listed off.

"- and you will all be heading with Tonks over here, to get your books at Flourish and Blotts." Shelby finished, throwing a smile at Hermione.

The curly haired girl's face had immediately lit up at the thought of new books. They all went our separate ways after a long lecture from Molly on being cautious.

* * *

><p>As soon as the group walked into to Flourish and Blotts, the smell of books, new and old hit Rachel's nostrils, and she smiled.<p>

"Don't tell me you're another bookworm." groaned Ron from beside Rachel. Hermione swatted his arm.

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying books, Ronald." she hissed at him and rolled her pretty brown eyes.

"As to your previous comment, Ronald, yes, I happen to enjoy books quite a lot." Rachel smirked. Rachel and Hermione continued to banter with the tall red head.

Harry laughed at the sight of Ron being ganged up on by Hermione and Rachel. As the day had gone by, Harry had considerably warmed up a bit to the tiny singer.

From what he had gathered about her she enjoyed books, performing, and learning. Although he could see the girl oozed ambition and sometimes was a bit narcissistic with it came to her singing, she was also kind.

He had also observed that she would sometimes get this faraway look in her eyes, like she was missing someone or something; like she was lonely.

Loneliness.

That was something he could relate to. He may have Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, the Order, Neville and Seamus and Dean, Professor Dumbledore; they were his family, yes.

But he sometimes still felt that longing for a real family. That was why he felt he needed to cling to Sirius and Remus, and even Shelby. They were his only _real_ connection to his parents.

Shelby was his godmother and Sirius his godfather. Remus was really good mates with his parents and was also like a father figure to Harry.

His trails of thoughts were interrupted by a yelp and an angry shout. "Watch where you're going, you filth!"

The voice had come from none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry glanced down to see a blushing Rachel on the ground, the twins each reaching down to help her up.

"Don't talk to her like that, ferret!" Harry shouted and walked towards the group. Where was Tonks anyway? She was here to prevent things like this!

"Oh, is she your girlfriend Potter?" Malfoy sneered. He looked at Rachel, skimming her up and down. "You could do better. Even the Weaslette would be better than _that_." His pointy nose turned up snootily.

Rachel's eyes burned with tears of humiliation and hurt. Draco Malfoy was always somewhat a character that she felt was misunderstood. That inside that cold heart was a scared and lonely boy and that maybe if he had had that one good friend, he might have turned out different.

Now that she had been a victim to his vicious comments maybe he just was plain mean. She heard the twins, Ron, and Harry yelling at him, defending her.

"Guys—guys!" Rachel shouted, wiping her eyes. They were beginning to get looks from customers. "It's fine. He's not even worth it." Rachel glanced at Draco one more time and walked out of the bookstore.

The group followed closely behind her and they all loitered around the outside of the bookstore. Hermione had offered to enter the store to look for Tonks and tell her about what had just occurred, and with one more sympathetic glance at Rachel, she swooped back into the store.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked. His arm was wrapped around Rachel's shoulder protectively. She smiled up at him wearily and nodded.

Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably and opened his mouth to talk. "You—you do know that what he said inside there—you shouldn't listen to Malfoy."

"He's a downright git, that one," Fred continued. "You're not unattractive in the slightest, ickle Rachel. Malfoy just enjoys making others feel like scum." George finished.

Rachel was touched. She hadn't known these guys for twenty four hours and here they were making her feel better, defending her.

A warm feeling spread inside her and she smiled at the boys widely.

"Thank you, guys. It means a lot. And for defending me against Malfoy—I appreciate it." And she really did. All her life Rachel was bullied, belittled. To have people stand up for her was a blessing.

The door to the bookstore swished open and out came Tonks and Hermione, carrying several bags full of books, looking heavy.

Everyone immediately raced to help the struggling girls. After getting settled, Tonks set a simple weightless charm on the books, making the load easier to the teens to bear.

Today, for their trip to Diagon Alley, Tonks was disguised as a pretty blonde with blue eyes. You could tell she absolutely dreaded it.

"I heard about what happened inside, Raspberry." Tonks murmured, looking concerned at the short brunette. Tonks had quickly taken to Rachel and gave her a nickname—Raspberry—for Tonks' favorite berries and because of Rachel's last name.

Rachel smiled at the older woman and waved her off, "I'm alright. I promise." Tonks began to murmur about how her Aunt Narcissa really didn't raise her little cousin right.

The day went on quickly. The group avoided letting Shelby and Molly know about the run in with the youngest Malfoy.

They all had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. When it was time to depart Shelby touched Rachel's shoulder. "We aren't staying at the Manor anymore," Shelby told Rachel. "We're heading to the Order's quarters. I want you to meet someone special Rach." She finished nervously.

Rachel's heart sped up. She was going to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to make this story DracoxRachel! Hope you all enjoy it. I may post the next chapter tonight as well.<strong>


	5. I'm Home

_**Thanks for those who review. It means a lot to know that the story is actually being read. Here's the next chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize. I do however own the plot and the possible original characters.**

* * *

><p>The group had made their way into the very well hidden headquarters of the Order and the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Rachel was looking around, the sound of Walburga's shrieking in the background.<p>

Molly had stepped out of the room but returned moments later looking a bit frazzled. "I've got to get started on dinner. Sirius, Remus, Severus and Albus are in the meeting room. They'll be joining us for dinner before the Order meeting." She said to Shelby.

Shelby nodded and chanced a look at Rachel. She was standing near the very huge coatrack by the door. All of the lowest arms on the rack were taken and the short girl was attempting to hang pea coat on one of the higher arms.

"I'll take that before you hurt yourself, ickle Rachel." Fred took the coat from her arms and hung it with ease. "So short."

The teens laughed at Rachel's scowl. "I could have reached it, you know!" she persisted. "And I am _not_ that short."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." George laughed and patted her shoulder. Shelby smiled at their interactions. Molly and Tonks could be heard in the kitchen rumbling around.

Shelby walked towards the meeting room and entered it, closing the door behind her. Sirius, Remus, and Albus seemed to be amidst a game of Exploding Snap. Severus was brooding in the corner, reading a book and casting irritated glances at Sirius and Remus, who were being obnoxiously loud.

At the sound of the closing door, all eyes turned to Shelby. Sirius immediately lifted from his chair, and at that moment, some cards in that deck exploded.

"My fair lady," Sirius cried smiling lovingly at Shelby. The two embraced. Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled happily. "Shelby dear. How are you?" he greeted.

Stepping out of Sirius' embrace, she smiled toward her former headmaster. "I'm great, Albus. Thank you." She walked towards Remus and greeted him with a friendly hug.

Shelby turned towards Snape next, "Stop your scowling, Sev." She teased and kissed his cheek. The dark professor turned a shade of pink. "It's quite impossible to cease my scowling, when these two buffoons refuse to stop their yelling."

"Now, now, Severus," Albus piped up. "It was all in good fun." Sirius smirked. "Yes Snivellus, all in good fun." Shelby smacked him on the arm. "Don't call him that." She scolded. It was then Snape's turn to smirk.

"We're sorry for disturbing you, Severus." Remus apologized sincerely. Severus nodded at him and turned his attention back to his book.

"Did you bring her?" he asked Shelby boldly, not even bothering to glance up from his book. Sirius' head snapped up and looked towards Shelby expectantly.

Sirius had wanted to meet his daughter for fifteen years. What with him going to Azkaban and Shelby's escape to America, the need to keep Harry safe, the fact that he was still a fugitive, it's been impossible.

He had only recently reconnected with his wife. She had never lost her faith in him, never believed that he was at fault for Voldemort killing James and Lily. After living in America for twelve years, Shelby had returned to live in England.

"She's here." Shelby confirmed and smiled softly at the bright grin on her husband's face. "Mind you, she doesn't know about you being her father." She told Sirius.

"You haven't told her?" Remus asked shocked. Shelby shook her head, her face conflicted. "I was nervous—I know that's no excuse."

"Well, its best you go speak with her now, Shell. We don't want her too shocked." Remus advised his friend. Shelby nodded.

"Yes—you're right. I'll go talk to her now, before dinner." She nodded at everyone in the room, pecked Sirius, and made her way of the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in the room she was to be sharing with Hermione and Ginny Weasley. She had only met the fiery red head a few minutes ago. She seemed to be in a crabby mood but as soon as she saw Rachel her mood seemed to improve and was very friendly.<p>

She had been upset that her mother had forbidden her to join them in Diagon Alley. The three girls were all chatting excitedly about the coming school year at Hogwarts.

All of this had been so great and easy to adjust to, Rachel almost forgot about her life in Lima and the New Directions. A flash of guilt at her forgetfulness swam through her.

There was knock on the door and Hermione and Ginny halted their conversation. Shelby stood at the doorway nervously, "Rachel, do you mind if we talk?" Rachel lifted herself from her bed and walked out of the room with her mother.

As the door closed behind them, Ginny turned to Hermione. "You reckon she's going to tell Rachel about Sirius being her father?"

"Most likely." Hermione agreed, brushing hair from her eyes. With that the girls resumed their previous conversation.

* * *

><p>Shelby closed the door to Sirius' childhood bedroom—the room she currently shared with him. Rachel looked around and could tell immediately where they were standing. She felt excitement bubble in her stomach but then a flash of cold. The trio was entering their fifth year. This year—he was supposed to die.<p>

"Honey, I've got something to tell you," she led Rachel to the bed where they took a seat. Rachel nodded at her mother with a smile.

"I know your dads probably told you that you were given birth to by a surrogate mother and—although you are in fact my daughter—you don't have any of the Berry men's blood."

Rachel gasped in shock. "But—" Shelby cut her off. "Let me finish, Rachel. I haven't told you the whole story." With that Shelby proceeded to tell her everything; the rising of the first war, her and Sirius' separation, her giving Rachel for adoption to protect her, _everything_.

After Rachel got over her momentary shock she spoke up. "So wait—Sirius is my real dad?" she asked. Shelby bit her lip and nodded nervously.

"Do I get to meet him anytime soon?" Rachel asked a small smile on her features. Shelby smiled and laughed in relief, taking her daughter in her arms.

"Let's go down, you can meet him now." The two brunettes linked arms, and walked out of the room. As they walked down the steps and headed towards the foyer, you could hear boisterous laughter.

When they did enter, a hook nosed man with black hair was scowling and another tall, handsome, dark haired man laughed. Harry was also in the room attempting to muffle his laughter.

When the two brunettes entered the room, the laughter ceased. Gray and brown connected, both eyes blurred with tears.

Sirius opened his arms for a hug immediately. Rachel couldn't help it; she ran towards him and jumped into his arms. The two embraced and Rachel couldn't help but cry. "Dad." She whispered.

She loved her daddies to death, but never has she felt this much of a connection with them. She breathed deeply, the smell of sweet reunion.

She was home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, cheesy, but I couldn't resist. Read and review, please!<strong>


End file.
